


The Wild Wolf and the Butterfly

by Jon_The_Cruel



Series: Disturbed Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Cruel/pseuds/Jon_The_Cruel
Summary: Rickon Stark boards a stray merchant ship and makes a startling discovery.





	The Wild Wolf and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. Not for the faint hearted.

Rickon Stark stepped over a dying man on the deck of the merchant ship. The dark wooden boards were streaked red with blood from the battle that had occurred. Rickon and his men had seen the ship at dawn and then used the cover of the fog to sneak close to it, before storming aboard.

The battle had gone quickly as the merchant ship had been taken completely unaware. Shaggydog had killed 3 men, whilst Rickon killed 2 on his own. He was only 14, but he loved the thrill of battle.

His blade was still drawn as he stepped below the deck to search the cabins. He pushed open door after door but found nothing of interest. He reached the final door, for the captain’s cabin and he pushed it open.

At first, the room seemed as empty as the rest of them. The streets were tossed across the bed and clothes littered the room, he was about to leave when he heard something.

It was a quiet sniffling noise from the other side of the bed.

“Come out now and I won’t hurt you.” Rickon commanded as he lowered his sword. He waited for a few moments before a woman slowly stood up.

Rickon’s mouth fell open as he stared at her naked beauty. She had curly brown hair on her head with soft brown eyes. Her ebony skinned body was nice and taut, with a flat stomach and smooth legs. Rickon drank in her body as his breeches tightened.

She had dark nipples on two round pert breasts, and she a thin patch of black hair, just above her cunt.

He had never seen anything as beautiful as her before.

“Come here.” Rickon said quietly as he dropped his sword. The woman stepped forward tentatively as his sword clattered on the ground. His cock was growing harder and harder and Rickon began to stroke himself through his breeches. “What is your name?”

“Missandei.” The woman said softly and Rickon smiled as she reached him. He was taller than her, by perhaps half a head and he slowly peeled off his gloves, before throwing them to the side.

“Ok Missandei, head out of the cabin and out onto the deck.” Rickon said softly and she nodded before walking past him. He turned and watched her hips sway as he stared at her luscious arse cheeks that seemed to bounce with each step. Their movement was mesmerizing and Rickon knew he had to have her.

He sprang forward and pushed her until she was pressed up against the door. Rickon bit her neck as she started to struggle. He held onto her hip with one hand whilst the other undid his breeches.

Once his cock was freed he pressed it between her cheeks, loving the feeling of her warm arse against his cock. His blood began to pound in his ears as he licked and sucked at the flesh on her neck. She tasted delicious.

Missandei started to cry as Rickon grabbed her breasts. He pinched her nipples before slapping her breasts. Then he yanked her back by her neck and threw her onto the bed.

He spat on his hand and rubbed it along her cunt, getting it wet for him. He didn’t wait much longer, as his instincts took over.

Rickon swiftly mounted her, not stopping until his cock was buried to the hilt into her warm tight channel. Missandei started to cry beneath him but Rickon didn’t care. He would have this exotic beauty. He would rape her bloody until her belly grew fat with his child.

He grabbed a fist full of her soft hair, he yanked it back and she screamed loudly. Her screams made him throb.

He wondered what their child would look like then, would it have pale skin like him? Or dark skin like its mother?

Rickon began to hump her properly then. Slamming his hips into hers as he pushed her face deeper into the bedding. Rickon began to lose himself in her tight cunt, he slammed into her again and again until the sound of their flesh slapping together drowned out her cries.

There was something about fucking a woman from behind that brought out the worst in him. An animalistic desire to breed and mate. To spread his seed as far as he could. Rickon could feel his balls beginning to boil then, and with three more deep thrusts, he became undone.

He hunched over his back as he howled out his release, pouring all of his seed into her greedy cunt. His vision blacked out as he emptied himself into her, and after a few moments, he rolled off her back onto the bed.

His senses returned to him a few moments later as he stood up and tucked himself away. He looked at her then, she was still crying as his seed leaked out of her well fucked cunt. Rickon smiled as he saw the contrast of his white seed and her ebony skin.

He tossed her a robe, before leaving the cabin behind.


End file.
